Gwen Sosa
by Miss Hannibal Smith
Summary: This is the story of Charissa Sosa's 16 year old sister Gwen. What happens when their uncle goes missing and can't look after Gwen and she has to go with Charissa on a very important mission. Slight Lynch/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first A-Team fanfic so be nice! Tehe, Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes or anything! **

**Please Read and Review! **

**Gwen's POV**

'Gwen! Wake up, We have to leave now!' I heard my sister Charissa yell from downstairs.

"It's 2 in the morning!" I thought to myself.

'I'm up, I'm up' I groaned and hid under my duvet.

I yawned and decided to get up, Charissa was heading to Baghdad today and I have to go with her.

My sister is a DCIS captain and goes on quite a lot of missions. I usually stay with my uncle but unfortunately he went missing 3 months ago, Charissa has been doing all she can to find him but my uncle has a lot of enemies.

I got out of bed and walked over to my mirror and took a good look at myself.

I don't consider myself a looker, I have long chocolate brown wavy hair and big brown eyes.

Some say I look a lot like my sister Charissa, but she's far prettier.

Although I'm only 16 I look a lot older, I tied my hair up in a high ponytail and got dressed in my black shorts and dark green tank top.

'Come get breakfast Gwen! Then we need to get going, we should arrive in Baghdad at about 2ish..'

( Sorry don't know how long it would take to get there :/ )

I hopped down the stairs and skipped into the kitchen.

'Well someone's excited' Laughed Charissa.

'Yep! Can't wait!' I grinned and ate some toast.

**In Baghdad**

The helicopter landed in this camp type place.

'Cool' I muttered.

The doors opened and my sister jumped out first and I followed. We walked over to 2 men, I recognised one from a picture on my sisters bedside table in her old room. I think they used to date.

'Visitors' Said a man with shaggy hair.

My sister pulled over a stool and sat down in front of the handsome man. I sat on the ground and played with a strand of loose hair.

I didn't want to listen to my sisters conversation so I decided I'd take a little walk.

I got up to leave and someone grabbed my wrist, I turned to face my sister.

'Stay out of trouble' She said sternly.

'Yeah, Yeah!' I chuckled.

I walked through the camp kicking dirt as I walked.

'Oooff!' I gasped as I got knocked to the ground, 'Watch it ass!'

I looked up to see a man with short black hair and an evil smirk on his face. He was surrounded by other men wearing 'Black Forest' uniforms.

'Sorry babe, didn't see you there.' He said holding his hand out.

I waved it off and got up.

'I'm Pike, And you are?

'None of your business' I smirked.

'Feisty one you are,' He said 'I like it' He winked at me.

I felt like I was going to throw up.

Just then two more men walked over, One smoking a cigar and another guy with a mohawk.

'Hey Pike, Why don't you leave this lovely lady alone and go steal candy off a baby or something' Smirked to oldest man taking a puff of his cigar.

I nodded a thanks and headed away to find my sister.

**Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just incase you wanted to know Gwen looks like Noami Scott **

**Chapter 2**

**Gwen POV**

I jogged back to where my sister was when I left but she wasn't there it was just the two men.

'Um, Hey, You didn't see where my sister went did you?' I smiled.

The handsome man looked up at me.

'Ah you must be Sosa's sister then?' He said and grinned.

I nodded 'Yeah'

He got up and held his hand out, 'I'm Templeton Peck, But you can call me Face'

'Gwen Sosa, But you can call me Gwen' I chuckled while shaking his hand.

The other man came forward, took my hand and kissed it lightly.

'I'm Captain H.M Murdock, Milady' He bowed.

'Nice to meet you Mr Murdock' I giggled.

Just then two more men came over, It was the men who saved me from Pike earlier.

'B.A, Hannibal, This is Sosa's baby sis, Gwen,' Said Face smiling 'Gwen, this is Hannibal and B.A'

'Hey' I smiled.

B.A nodded smiling and Hannibal walked over to me.

'And we are the A-Team!' Hannibal said smoking his cigar.

My eyes widened, My sister used to tell me bedtime stories about the A-Team and their missions, I can't believe I didn't realise sooner.

'Woah!' I gasped 'You're the real A-Team?' I couldn't believe it.

'Better believe it kid' Smirked Hannibal.

'Gwen!' I heard someone shout.

I turned around to see my sister glaring at me.

'Where have you been! I was looking all over!' She gasped clearly out of breath.

'Sorry,' I muttered 'Lost track of time.'

'Come on' She said and sent a glare towards Face.

I followed my sister up to a look-out tower. She was watching a tent.

'Who's in there then?' I called.

'Ssshh!' She snapped as a tall darked haired man walked out.

"Wow, He's hot" I thought to myself.

'I'm going to look around' I smirked and started to climb down the tower.

'Okay, But be careful!' Chrissa yelled.

'I will!' I called back.

I jumped town off the last couple of steps and walked towards a hose.

'Great,' I smiled 'I'm thirsty!'

I turned the tap but nothing came out, I fiddled about a bit and held it up above my head to get a better look.

'Oh come on!' I moaned.

Just as I said that the water burst out of the hose and drenched me in water.

I yelped feeling the cold water running down my body and quickly turned the tap off.

'Are you okay?' I heard a deep voice say, clearly trying to stop his laughter.

I looked at the man, it was the man from the tent and boy was he hot.

'I'm fine' I chuckled and blushed slightly.

He nodded and looked at me with his gorgeous eyes. 'I'm Lynch, By the way'

It dawned on me. 'Ah Lynch, Limme guess, CIA?' I smirked.

'How'd you know?' He asked suspiciously.

'Let's just say, I know a lot of Lynch's from the CIA' I chuckled.

I looked down at my soaking wet body and couldn't help but notice did too.

'Ah shit' I said out loud.

Lynch Smirked, 'Here, Come with me'

'Uh.. Ok..' I followed him slowly.

He led me to a tent and directed me inside.

'Don't look so worried, I'm not going to kidnap you' He chuckled

'Yeah.' I laughed nervously.

'Here' He passed me one of his shirts and a pair of shorts with a belt.

'I'm sure this is better than soaking wet clothes,' He laughed ' I won't look' He smiled and turned around.

I got changed into the shirt which came down to my thighs and but the shorts on. I rolled up the shorts until they were above my knee and tied a knot in the shirt so it lay just above my bellybutton.

'Thanks,' I smiled 'I appreciate it'

'No problem' He flashed me a smile.

'Oh, My name's Gwen, Gwen Sosa' I giggled.

'Nice to meet you Gwen.'

'I should get going, My sister will be looking for me.' I nodded and got out of the tent.

'Hey Gwen! Do you wanna maybe do something tomorrow? I mean if were still both at the camp?' He grinned.

'Yeah, I'd like that' I smiled and walked away, Letting out a squeal of excitement.

I walked past this bar tent and stopped when I saw Pike walked towards me with his little man pack.

He looked at me smirking, 'Hey Babycakes'

'Hey tiny dick!' I smiled sarcastically.

He backed me against one of his Black Forest pick-ups.

'Now now babes, Don't have that type of attitude with me' He said as he ran his fingers over my lips.

I felt like I was going to throw up in my mouth but instead I pulled a small pocket knife out of the back pocket of Lynch's shorts.

'Don't! Call me that!' I said holding my knife up to his neck then I dragged the blade of the knife against the side of his car.

'By the way, Your door is missing' I smirked and skipped away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please R&R!**

**Chapter 3**

**Gwen's POV**

'Hey Charissa' I smiled coming behind my sister.

'Oh hey squirt,' she greeted 'Where were you?'

'Ah just causing trouble' I smirked playfully.

'What's with the clothes?'

'The stupid hose wouldn't work then I held it up to get a better look and it magically turned on' I scowled.

Charissa bit her lip to stop her from laughing, 'Oh really?'

Just then Chris got a message on her ear-peace.

'Oh no' She said.

'What's up?' I asked suspiciously.

'The A-Team are having a trail, And.. General Morrison is.. dead' She croaked.

'Holy Shit' I mumbled.

'I need to go! I have to!' She said.

'What, to the trail?' I ask confused.

'Of course the trail!' She yelped.

'But they're innocent' I protested.

'I know that and you know that but everyone else believes they done it without permission.'

**At The A-Team's Trail**

Hannibal, Face, B.A and Murdock were standing in front of the judge. Chris and I were sitting to their left.

I looked over at Murdock and he gave me a slight nod.

I couldn't understand why nobody believes them, I also believe General Morrison was murdered by The Black Forest Crew.

I completely zoned out until I heard my name.

'Guinevere Elizabeth Sosa,' The judge said 'I have a witness saying that you have been working with the Alpha Team on this mission' He said seriously.

'What?' I laughed, ' I barely know these guys, The only one who would say that is Pi-'

'And we have decided to put you in the care of the CIA' The judge cut me off.

'No wait, This is a mistake! It's Pike, He hates me after I scraped his car and said he had a tiny dick!' I yelled.

'Language young lady!' The judge yelled back.

I heard Face and Murdock chuckle.

I turned around and gave them a sharp glare.

A guard came and grabbed my wrists, I kicked him in the groin.

'This is bullshit!' I exclaimed.

'Guards!' The judge yelled 'Take her away!'

My sister stood up, 'No! She didn't do anything! I'll take care of her! She's not going with the CIA!'

The A-Team looked at me sympathetically, I smiled slightly and mouthed 'It's ok.'

**3 hours later**

My ass was numb, I've been sitting in the same place for 3 hours.

I heard the door opening, I tugged at my handcuffs feeling them cutting through my skin.

'Miss Sosa' Said a voice.

Wait I know that voice, I looked up into the eyes of Agent Lynch. I let out a sigh of relief.

'What have you gotten yourself into?' He chuckled.

'Apparently I have a lot of enemies' I sighed.

'Well you're under my care now sweetheart' He smiled.

I nodded.

'Let's go then' He helped me up and into his car, He sat in the back seat with me.

'Are you okay?' He asked.

'I'm fine' I chuckled.

'You said that last time' He smiled and took my handcuffs off and looked at my wrists.

'They look worse than they are.' I smiled.

He nodded and ripped the bottom of his shirt and tied it around my wrists as a bandage.

'Thank you' I smiled sweetly.

Before I know it I've fallen asleep with my head on his lap.

**The next morning**

I woke up in a huge king size bed, I yawned and got out of the bed.

'Hmm.. Where am I?' I said to myself.

'You're in the CIA headquarters.' Said a voice behind me.

I spun around quickly to see Lynch.

'Oh..' Is all I said.

'This is your new room, I'm know it isn't much but it's only until your time is up and you can go home.'

'No it's nice,' I smiled 'I love it'

'Gwen, I wanted to talk to you about something, You see my boss see's you as his slave, as a criminal but if you were to maybe, join the CIA you would be safer..' He stuttered.

'So you want me to become a CIA agent?'

'Yeah, I mean you'll have to do some training for about 6 months then you could be one of us?' He suggested.

'Will I be safer then? If I join you, Can I go on missions?' I asked getting excited.

'Don't get ahead of yourself kid, but yeah, You can be my second hand man.. or woman in your case' He smiled and winked.

I blushed, 'Okay, I'll do it' I grinned.

'Okay then, Let's get breakfast' He grinned.

**Charissa POV**

They took my baby sister! I can't believe it, They just took her!

It's all Pike's fault! Stupid bastard!

They better look after her, I hope they don't turn her into one of them.

She's too young for all this, She's just a baby!

I finally just broke down, I cried all night.

'I need her back, I need my sister back' I whimpered.

**R&R Please!**


End file.
